


Laughter

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank doesn't laugh much anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> One million words 100 in 100 prompt laughter

He doesn't laugh much anymore. 

Not since Macey's accident and his marriage breakdown. Not since he left the city, transferring to a town so quiet that it actually has sleepy in its name. 

He's lost everything he ever loved; what's he got to laugh about?

Then he finds himself in his office, a beautiful woman challenging him like no-one has since Cynthia and he hears her say, "One night only, then I go back to stealing from you."

He laughs the kind of laugh he hasn't laughed in far too long and it feels good. 

For once, so does he.


End file.
